


Explorations

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Worthy [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora turns her sword into a dick, Cowgirl, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Genderfluid, Genderqueer, Hurt/Comfort, Oral, Penetration, Size Kink, Tender - Freeform, canonverse, magic!cock, post s5, reassurance, size queen Catra, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: (Prequel to Worthy.) Adora isn't sure what to make of the strange new dreams she's been having. Catra helps her figure it out.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Worthy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902406
Comments: 44
Kudos: 570





	Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend V asked me if I'd be willing to write a prequel to Worthy. She asked my other fans if they wanted to read it, too.
> 
> I said, "Shut up of fucking COURSE I'm going to write this."
> 
> Enjoy! My tumblr is @raedmagdon and so is my twitter.

Adora freezes in the doorway, doing a double take. 

Catra.

Catra is naked.

Catra is sprawled atop their unmade bed, wearing a sharp-toothed grin and nothing else.

Adora gasps softly, all the wind stolen from her lungs. They share a bedroom, and she’s seen Catra naked plenty of times before, but that means nothing to her racing heart. Her face flushes. All the blood in her body rushes down, pooling in her lower belly.  _ What on Etheria did I do to deserve this? To deserve her? _

The sight makes Adora’s knees weak in the worst way. Catra’s orange fur, which her fingers and palms itch to stroke, glows in the candlelight. And, yes, there are candles, sitting on almost every surface in the bedroom. Honestly, Adora doesn’t know where Catra got them.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra says, her voice dripping with invitation. She rolls onto her stomach, ankles lifted and crossed behind her, chin braced on her folded forearms. “I think we should continue our conversation from the other day.”

_ Conversation?  _ Adora’s thoughts are fuzzy, sluggish. Catra’s naked in bed, eyes half-lidded in a way that clearly says ‘come fuck me’, and she wants to have a conversation? “Huh?”

Catra exhales, but her sigh is one of affection rather than exasperation. She pushes off the bed with fluid grace and pads over to the door, every inch the predator. “Close that. I don’t want anyone walking by to get an eyeful… unless that’s what you’re into.” 

Adora’s own eyes widen. In her surprise and delight, she’s completely forgotten to shut the door! She does so with a mumbled apology, but Catra reaches her then, placing a finger over her lips. “Don’t talk. Just listen. I’ve been thinking about what you asked me the other day…”

It all comes back. Even with naked Catra as a distraction, Adora is surprised she didn’t figure it out earlier. Only two days have passed since she and Catra, slightly drunk and giddy from lack of sleep, went up to the palace roof in the middle of the night to share whispered secrets, just like the good old days.

That was when she’d asked…

_ “Would you still have fallen in love with me if I were a boy, do you think?” _

_ Catra didn’t answer immediately. Her brow furrowed in thought, and she scratched the base of her neck, where her short hair had begun to curl as it grew. “I don’t know. I can’t imagine loving anyone but you, but I’ve never been interested in boys. I think… I think, if you were a boy, you’d be a completely different person. You wouldn’t be my Adora.” _

_ Adora considered that. It wasn’t the answer she’d expected, or maybe hoped for, but she couldn’t say Catra was wrong. If she’d been born a boy, she would have been a completely different person. She might not have been She-Ra at all. Shadow Weaver might not have decided to make a pet project of her. She might not have befriended Catra so easily as a child, and that friendship defined her. _

_ And yet, while she enjoyed being a woman, what to make of her strange dreams? The ones where she and Catra kissed, and Catra wrapped lean legs around her waist, and she turned into a boy as Catra’s hands roamed her back, sliding down to grip her ass and pull her in…  _

_ Maybe she shouldn’t confess after all. Maybe she should talk to Bow. Ask if he’d ever dreamt similar dreams. Ask whether he was always sure he was a boy, or if it took him a while to figure it out. Ask if he’d ever doubted, or been confused, before his transition. She didn’t know what he’d been like as a child, but he always seemed so certain of being a boy now, regardless of what he wore or who his friends were, regardless of liking boys and girls and Glimmer especially. _

_ “Adora?” Catra wore a look of concern, mismatched eyes wide and filled with the light of the moon above. “Did I say something wrong?” _

_ “No.” Adora felt the sudden urge to curl in on herself, to reclaim space on the blanket instead of lying directly beside Catra with their arms overlapping and thighs touching. For one of the only times in her life, such a pose felt almost too intimate. _

_ But Catra didn’t let go. She scooted closer. “Are you sure?” _

_ The knot in Adora’s chest loosened as she remembered that  _ this was Catra. _ They’d saved Etheria and the universe. They’d forged a loving bond from the broken pieces of their friendship, and Adora knew in her heart of hearts that nothing could destroy it. _

_ Catra wouldn’t judge her. Catra wouldn’t think she was weird or confused, even if she felt like she was. “You didn’t say anything wrong. You’re right. I like being a girl. I don’t think I’m a boy, or want to be a boy? But…” _

In the present, Adora isn’t sure whether to cringe or embrace Catra. It’s an embarrassing conversation to remember, but the look in Catra’s eyes is all smoky lust. There’s no judgment, only teasing intention. 

Since her own feelings are so muddy and difficult, Adora decides to borrow Catra’s. “Yeah?” she asks, resting a hand on her hip and trying to play it cool. “I’m listening.”

Catra’s playful expression softens into something tender. A rare look. One Adora has never seen her offer anyone else. “You told me you don’t think you’re a boy, so I’ll take you at your word. But there’s all kinds of ways to be a girl, too. There are girls with pussies who sometimes want dicks. There are girls with dicks who prefer not to use them. There are girls who love their dicks… and girls who come up with all kinds of solutions so they can use both. I’d still love you if you were any of those girls.”

Adora blinks, the blush on her cheeks growing even hotter. She’s never thought about it like that. Both? That’s an option? A wave of relief washes through her, because she loves feeling Catra’s fingers moving within her, seeking out every sensitive place. She loves being She-Ra, strong and powerful, with flowing blonde hair and broad shoulders, with towering height and sharply defined muscles and a feminine face. But… she also longs for…  _ something else. _

Maybe she needs to take a tip from Double Trouble’s playbook. Maybe things aren’t as black and white as she fears.

And, of course, there’s Catra. Catra, who looks at her expectantly, brow wrinkling as she waits for a response. 

_ Oh no. I’ve worried her. _

“I love you too,” Adora says, her eyes stinging with unexpected tears. She hadn’t realized how badly she needed Catra’s reassurance. How much this has been eating at her. She forgets all about Catra’s nakedness and her own uncertainty, drawing her lover into her arms and holding on tight. This is what she needs: to feel the familiar shape of Catra’s body aligned with her own, to inhale the soothing scent of soap that lingers in Catra’s fur.

Catra’s fingers trail along the small of Adora’s back, stroking ever so gently. Even through her shirt, Adora feels the brush of claws, not snagging or scratching, but teasing. “I can’t even count all the ways I love you—you big, handsome dummy.”

A zap of electricity shoots down Adora’s spine. Even though Catra called her a dummy—almost a term of endearment between them now—the rest of the sentence is clearly a compliment. Her heart swells. She’s definitely over-thought this. She is Catra’s, and Catra is hers. That’s more than enough.

“So…” Catra nuzzles the crook of Adora’s neck, hitting it with a wash of hot breath, brushing Adora’s pulse point with her lips in a not-quite-kiss. “Wanna hear my plan for us?”

_ Plan? _ Adora’s brain is all fuzzy again, thanks to the naked woman in her arms. Catra’s back is so soft, her waist the perfect handhold. Somehow, she manages to respond anyway. “You have to admit, your plans aren’t always the greatest,” she says, her voice wavering more than a little.

“Yeah, I know, but this one isn’t an  _ evil _ plan. Just a fun one.”

Adora snorts. Catra’s definition of ‘fun’ is sometimes very different from hers, but she can’t deny her curiosity. She runs her palms down to Catra’s hips, not much wider than her waist, but perfectly squeezable. “Tell me.”

“We’re gonna fuck—”

“Well, I figured that part out when I walked in on you naked, surrounded by candles—ow, hey!” Adora yelps as Catra nips the side of her neck, tugging the vulnerable flesh there as if in warning.

“Don’t interrupt,” Catra murmurs, kissing the spot before continuing. “We’re gonna fuck while you have a cock, to see if it’s something you’re into.”

Twin bolts of excitement and apprehension strike Adora’s chest. Excitement, because  _ oh fuck, _ part of her wants this. Just the thought of Catra’s warmth wrapped around her, squeezing to fit her… it always feels glorious around her fingers. Won’t it feel even better if she has a cock? But also, what if Catra doesn’t like it?

“You don’t have t—ahh!” Adora yelps as Catra bites her again, over the same tender spot. This time, it doesn’t hurt—only sends a warm ache between her legs.

“I get to decide how I want to fuck,” Catra says, pulling back to gaze into Adora’s eyes. Her gaze is piercing and allows no room for argument. “It’s up to me. And I’ve decided that, while I haven’t thought much about cocks before now, if it’s yours, I want it.”

Adora sucks her own lower lip. Her mouth goes dry, while other parts of her are very, very slick and wet. A hundred thoughts race through her mind, but one makes it to her lips first: “How? Is it, like, a strap-on? A magic spell?”

Catra disentangles herself from Adora’s arms, much to Adora’s disappointment. She reaches for Catra again only to have her hands batted away. “Being the genius I am, I have plans A, B, and C all prepared. Let’s start with A. Transform into She-Ra, and see if you can give yourself the equipment you want. If that doesn’t work, I’ll break out the potion Bow gave me or the enchanted strap-on.”

Adora’s stomach does a backwards somersault. “Wait, you asked  _ Bow _ for—”

“We’ll discuss that later. For now, give it a try. Oh, and lose the clothes. I’m tired of being the only one naked around here.”

Adora takes a deep breath. This is all happening so fast, yet she wants it with a fierceness that frightens her. Almost. Looking at Catra—her yellow-blue eyes, her sly smile, the stiff brown peaks of her breasts and the sleek plane of her abdomen—gives her more bravery than she can summon on her own.

Feeling daring, Adora glances between Catra’s legs as well. The lips of Catra’s pussy are pinker and more prominent than usual, and Adora wonders if she was touching herself beforehand. She strips off her jacket, continuing to stare as she tosses it onto the ground. “So, you want me naked, huh?” she asks, lifting the hem of her shirt in what she hopes is a seductive way. 

Catra rolls her eyes. “Um, of course. I’d make you walk around naked all the time for my entertainment if it wouldn’t scandalize literally everyone else.”

Adora’s cheeks are twin fires. “Really? You wouldn’t get jealous?”

Catra runs her tongue over her upper fangs. “I’d leave enough marks on you to warn people off. Besides, I’m the only one who gets to touch.”

The way she says ‘touch’ is hungry enough to leave Adora impatient. She strips off her shirt without further teasing, dropping it alongside her jacket, then goes to work on her pants.

All the while, Catra watches, her brows rising with obvious admiration. “Fuck, those muscles. Even when you aren’t She-Ra, they’re…” Her hands reach out as though she’s tempted to stroke them before she regains control of herself and lowers them back to her sides.

“They’re what?” A grin spreads across Adora’s face as she hooks her thumbs into her underwear. Honestly, no one looks at her quite the way Catra does. There’s something about her gaze, something beyond lust, something that speaks to the deepest parts of Adora’s soul.

“Mine,” Catra says, with a needy rasp to her voice. “They’re  _ mine.” _ She closes the gap between them again even though she’d been the one to put it there in the first place, wrapping one arm around Adora’s waist and dragging light fingertips down her bare stomach—claws retracted.

Adora flexes on purpose, causing the cut of her abdomen to become even more defined. A low gasp of approval is her reward. Catra’s claws come out, dragging little lines of fire along Adora’s lower belly. “So,” she whispers as she scratches back and forth between Adora’s hip bones, “are you gonna try Plan A? I have backups if it doesn’t work, but since you’re an all-powerful magical being…”

“Not all-powerful,” Adora protests, but Catra does have a point. She can already change a few simple things about her appearance as She-Ra, such as her hairstyle and clothing. This will be the most complicated alteration she’s attempted, but that doesn’t mean it’s impossible. She healed Horde Prime out of Hordak and brought Catra back from—

_ Don’t think about that. Total mood-ruiner. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. If you can’t give yourself a cock, you can take that potion Catra mentioned… which she definitely has to explain later. _

With little to lose and everything to gain, Adora closes her eyes. She draws upon the well of golden light within herself, the singing power that has become an inextricable part of her. She greets it, and it greets her like an old friend. There is no more doubt or discord between them. They are one now, Adora and She-Ra.

_ Okay, _ she says to the light.  _ I know this is a little, uh—different, but… I need you to…  _

She pictures what she wants: a shaft, not too big but not small either. Its length curves toward her abdomen, and the broad head holds a rosy flush. Below… does she want balls? They’re funny looking rather than sexy, in her opinion, but if it means she can come inside Catra, maybe they’re a good idea?

Heat. Pressure. Fullness between her legs, straining toward the air. Toward Catra… 

“Whoa.”

She-Ra opens her eyes. Catra’s expression can only be described as stunned, but it soon transforms into a look of immense satisfaction. “Holy shit, Adora,” she says, her tail lashing with excitement. “It worked!”

She-Ra looks down. There it is: a cock, pretty much exactly like she pictured. She knows she should feel overjoyed, but instead, she feels a strange sense of numbness. Is it really hers? It’s jutting from between her thighs, so it can’t belong to anyone else, but still. It’s almost alien, as though it isn’t really part of her.

“Can I touch it?” Catra’s hand is already sliding down her belly, inches away. She-Ra twitches with anticipation, and then…  _ then _ the euphoria comes. She feels that! The pressure between her legs is different. Lower, perhaps, but undeniably familiar. The sweet ache of want within her, her desire for Catra, is exactly the same. Yes, this is definitely her dick.

She-Ra’s legs wobble again. Eight-foot-tall goddess or not, she’s going to collapse if she doesn’t sit soon. “Please do,” she says, “but let me sit first, or I’ll fall down.”

Catra doesn’t give her the chance. Having been granted permission, she wraps her hand around She-Ra’s length, forming a loose fist.

She-Ra’s breath hitches. Catra’s palm is so warm, so soft, so… “Wow.”

“You’re warm,” Catra murmurs, resting her forehead against She-Ra’s chest. Her breath skims the edge of a puckered nipple, though she makes no move to take it into her mouth. “And hard. I feel your heartbeat in my hand.”

Instinct tells She-Ra to rock forward. To push more of herself into Catra’s fist. To seek relief for the pounding fullness within her, which only grows worse as Catra’s fingers squeeze. When she tries to thrust, Catra pulls away, drawing an unintentional whimper from her throat.

That’s… unusual. Normally, she becomes She-Ra when confidence and assertiveness are needed. Adora is the one who trembles at Catra’s touch. The one who whispers her name in the dark like a plea. She-Ra is the one who occasionally takes control and makes Catra scream (somewhat unwillingly) into the pillow. Surely she can do the same thing now, regardless of what’s between her legs? It might even help.

“Catra.” She fights to keep her voice steady. Authoritative. “Get on the bed.”

Catra tilts her head and perks her ears, as if she’s curious, but her tail gives her away. It stiffens behind her until only the tip darts back and forth. She isn’t merely curious—she’s eager. “Who gave you the idea that you’re in charge?  _ You _ get on the bed.”

She-Ra’s fingers flex into fists. That’s Catra’s playful tone. Still, she finds herself obeying. Catra points, and She-Ra sits. It’s something of a relief, since her head is still spinning. The constant, throbbing ache between her legs will probably take a while to get used to. She pats her lap, hoping Catra will kneel over her. “Come here.”

Catra has other ideas. She kneels, but on the floor between She-Ra’s legs. “Nah. I think you’ll be coming first.”

She-Ra’s brows lift, but any protests she might have made are lost in a groan. Catra’s hand has returned, stroking her up and down. Slowly, carefully.

“I like feeling how hard you are,” Catra breathes. Her eyes remain fixed on She-Ra’s cock, and her burning stare causes wetness to well at its tip. “I like knowing I caused it.”

“You did,” She-Ra admits. The embarrassed part of her—the Adora part—wants to look away. She knows if Catra glances up, the vulnerability she feels will be written all over her face. And yet, she can’t stop watching the movement of Catra’s hand. Pumping, stroking. She forgets how to breathe as Catra’s mouth draws closer, almost near enough for her lips to brush the head.

The thought of Catra doing  _ that _ —kissing her tip, maybe even taking it into her mouth—causes her cock to jump in Catra’s fist. Her abdominals clench, and the ever-present throbbing becomes a painful lance of need. Catra smirks and parts her lips. She-Ra’s head floats as she waits, unmoving, to see what will happen…

The soft rasp of Catra’s tongue drags along She-Ra’s inner thigh. She flinches, toes curling, clutching the sheets in her fists. “You’re _ mean,” _ she pants. It isn’t really a complaint. Usually, she likes it very much when Catra is “mean”.

Catra doesn’t deny the claim. Instead, she kisses her way over to She-Ra’s other thigh, nipping with wickedly sharp teeth. She-Ra hisses, both surprised and pleased. She enjoys a little pain, and Catra is usually all too eager to exploit that weakness. When Catra releases the flesh of her thigh, a clear bite mark is visible, not quite bleeding, but deep enough to last.

“I’m not being mean,” Catra says, nuzzling the soft thatch of blonde hair at the root of She-Ra’s shaft. “I’m being thorough.” She licks from base to tip, still infuriatingly slow, before finally wrapping her lips around the head and drawing it into her mouth.

She-Ra’s head lolls back. She wants nothing more than to keep watching, but it’s impossible. Her lashes flutter, and one of her hands shoots away from the bed, grasping Catra’s mane instead of the sheets. She doesn’t push—that would be rude, and possibly uncomfortable—but she does twine her fingers through the thick locks of Catra’s hair, grasping as if her life depends on it. Maybe it does.

Oh, by the stars, Catra’s mouth is perfect. Slick and fiery, but also soothing, somehow. It brings rapturous relief even as it worsens the tension pounding through her cock and thrumming through her veins. Catra’s tongue is better,  _ so much better, _ than merely feeling her hand and the empty air, but it’s also worse in the most wonderful way.

“Catra,” She-Ra huffs, “ _ please.” _ All thoughts of taking charge have vanished. She simply can’t, not while Catra is sucking her so well. It doesn’t matter that Catra is kneeling before her, or that her hand’s in Catra’s hair, a position that screams dominance. Catra proves she’s in charge with every teasing flick of her tongue, swiping the sensitive slit at She-Ra’s tip. She’s only taken the head and perhaps an inch of shaft, but She-Ra already fears she might explode.

Catra withdraws, and She-Ra whines with disappointment.  _ Whines. _ Her face burns, but not as much as the ball of heat in her core. Cold air wraps around her cockhead, a stark contrast. Goosebumps rise on her arms.

“Don’t come yet,” Catra says, raking thin lines along She-Ra’s legs with her claws. “Let me play first.”

She-Ra barely manages a nod. It seems she’s forgotten every word in the world except for Catra’s name. She might have continued to be embarrassed at how easily Catra pulls her strings, if that warm, welcoming mouth didn’t descend on her again. At the same time, one of Catra’s palms cups her from below. Kneading, fondling, squeezing.

“I love how big you are,” Catra murmurs, dragging her wet lips and tongue along She-Ra’s dripping head. “You’re gonna feel so fucking good in my pussy. And these…” She squeezes again. “Feeling full, huh? Is that because of me, too?”

The words! Catra is often playful, but this is something else. She-Ra grips Catra’s mane and the sheets even tighter, struggling to keep still. To obey. Her heart is hammering somewhere in her head instead of within her chest, and every muscle in her body trembles. 

Catra takes her in again, sucking harder. Her tongue rolls over and around, licking up every drop that leaks free. 

She-Ra goes rigid, sweat sprouting on the back of her neck. Her breath comes in quick pants as she fights the inevitable, but it’s no use. Swelling, bursting, a rapid spike of pressure, and—

“Cat-ruhhh!” She tries to offer a warning, but can’t. All she manages is an awkward grunt as she comes, emptying into the heat of Catra’s mouth. Bliss. Each pulse is utter relief, even as her throat tightens with shame. Catra told her not to come… 

But Catra doesn’t seem disappointed. In fact, she appears to relish the moment. Her eyes gleam with unmistakable pride as she takes several more inches, causing She-Ra’s tip to brush the back of her throat. Though her mouth is busy, her look says it all:  _ Give me everything you’ve got. _

She-Ra’s length ripples. She spills in thick spurts, which only grow stronger as Catra swallows each one. There—more tight, silky heat is waiting, urging her to come harder and deeper. Her hips lift off the bed, seeking more, but Catra remains in complete control. Her mouth makes the kinds of wet, filthy noises poor Adora hasn’t even dared to dream about, and her gaze is ravenous.

It’s too much for She-Ra to bear. She collapses back onto the bed, groaning as her cock gives a few final spurts. She feels dizzy, drained. Even as her shaft begins to soften, the exquisite heat of Catra’s mouth keeps her twitchy and sensitive. The ceiling spins, the dancing shadows of the candles a blur…

Until the heat recedes from her cock, and one large shadow looms over her.

“You didn’t think we were finished, did you?”

She-Ra gasps as Catra climbs onto the bed, prowling over her with a wicked grin and narrowed eyes. Her every motion is lithe and graceful, and merely watching her movements causes She-Ra’s cock to stir again.

For a short time, the unbearable fullness eases—but as Catra’s lips draw close to hers, close enough for She-Ra to see the gleaming smear of fluid at the corner of her mouth, it swells again. Her cock strains toward the ceiling as though she hadn’t just emptied down Catra’s throat.

“Please,” She-Ra whispers as Catra shifts above her, knees sliding against her hips. 

“Please, what?” Catra’s smile is all teeth and selfish intentions. “I was gonna sit on your face to get you hard again, but since you’re up for round two already…” She lowers her pelvis, and She-Ra keens as a warm stripe of wetness drags along her length. Like Catra’s tongue, but different. Hotter, silkier, with less movement.

_ Her pussy. In a few seconds, I could be… _

She-Ra fears Catra will make her beg—and she gladly will, if Catra only asks—but she doesn’t end up needing to. Catra seems just as eager as she is to join their bodies, to experience this new and exciting thing they’re about to try. One of Catra’s hands wraps around her, drawing her into position, and She-Ra forces herself to look.

The sight is stunning beyond belief. Better than every one of her dreams combined. There’s her cock,  _ her cock,  _ thick and hard and waiting in Catra’s fist. Catra’s pussy hovers a few inches above, pink and gleaming. Her swollen outer lips have blossomed open, showing the shorter pair of inner ones, as well as the swollen nub of her clit.

She-Ra can’t help herself. She reaches out to touch, only for Catra to bat her hand away. “No touching yet,” Catra says, pinning She-Ra in place with her eyes. “I’ll tell you when you’re allowed. First, let me get this monster inside.”

She-Ra decides the best thing she can possibly do is hold still. The less she moves, the less chance of causing Catra any discomfort. “Take your time,” she says, smiling with what she hopes is encouragement rather than embarrassment or awkwardness. “I, uh, didn’t mean to make it so big. I just pictured…”

“You pictured what an average dick would look like, but forgot She-Ra’s eight feet tall?” Catra asks, with more than a hint of laughter.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Well, I’m game to try anything once. So lie there and look handsome until I tell you to move.”

Obeying Catra is far more difficult than She-Ra anticipated. Her hips try to thrust the moment Catra’s heat touches her tip, and it takes an effort of will to keep her rear pinned to the mattress. Catra helps by placing a hand on her sternum, her claws digging in a bit whenever She-Ra unthinkingly tries to rock.

Then, oh-so-slowly, Catra sinks down.

She-Ra feels her head push in first, sliding past a fiery seal and into tight, fluttering warmth. She gasps, her mouth hanging open. Catra’s inner muscles pulse around her, following her shape, stretching to make room. She-Ra has never experienced anything like it, except for when Catra rides her fingers…

“Hahhh!”

A choked noise causes She-Ra to tear her eyes away from the gorgeous sight of her head sinking past Catra’s entrance. Above her, Catra’s face is caught somewhere between pleasure and pain. Her ears are folded down rather than tilted forward, and the fur along her forearms is fluffed. Her claws dig into She-Ra’s chest where her palm rests.

“Sorry,” she huffs. “Big. I can take more—”

Even though Catra gave strict orders not to touch, She-Ra untangles one of her hands from the sheets. She strokes the outside of Catra’s left thigh in what she hopes is a soothing motion. “Be patient with yourself. I’m not going anywhere.”

Catra tries to smirk, but the smile she manages was all kinds of tender instead. “No, you’re not.”

They go even slower after that, with Catra fondling her own clit between the claws of her free hand, sinking down a few centimeters at a time. She-Ra still feels the growing urge to thrust, but she distracts herself by watching the constantly shifting expression of pleasure on Catra’s face. Her eyes have become mere slits of yellow and blue, her brows knitted together.

At last, Catra’s pelvis settles atop hers. She-Ra realizes with a soaring sort of delight that  _ she’s in,  _ all the way in, buried to the hilt. She relishes the sensation, shivering at the way Catra’s muscles grip her, so soft and snug. It’s like all the most sensitive parts of her are submerged in a warm bath and wrapped in a weighted blanket at the same time.

“So?” Catra asks. “How does it feel?”

She-Ra struggles to find words. Eventually, she settles on, “Perfect. You?”

Catra grins. “Getting there.” She rises, only an inch or two at first, and sinks down again—and as she does, she gasps. “Okay, yeah. This is pretty awesome when I move, actually. Fuck.”

She-Ra shudders. Fuck is right. Catra moving on top of her has opened up a whole new world of pleasure. Despite how slippery Catra is, her inner walls have a rippled texture that rubs her cock in all the right ways, almost like a massage. She can’t help herself. She gives her hips the slightest upward push.

This time, Catra doesn’t stop her. She removes her hand from She-Ra’s chest and the other from her clit, bracing them both on the bed. “Kiss me,” she demands, and She-Ra does, with all the gladness in her heart. Catra tastes different, saltier and just a little bitter, and she realizes with a brand new jolt of excitement that it’s from her. 

They move as one, with Catra leading and She-Ra following all too willingly. Through the pleasurable shower of sparks that burst inside her every time Catra rises and falls, she manages to take over the job Catra has abandoned, bringing a hand between her legs to rub her clit. It’s swollen beneath its hood, as firm and round as She-Ra has ever felt it.

Far too soon, she finds herself on the edge again. How can she hold back, while Catra’s walls are pulsing around her so wonderfully? But this time, She-Ra is determined to bring Catra over the edge with her. Nothing brings her greater pleasure, or makes her soul take flight, like watching Catra come and knowing she’s the reason. “What do you need?” she rasps.

Catra pauses in their rhythm, panting lightly. “Hmm. Let me try…” She leans back, bracing herself on her palms and spreading her knees wider. The pose puts her on even more intimate display, and She-Ra gazes in wonder. There she is, buried all the way between Catra’s legs, just like in her dreams. No, better. Unimaginably better.

When Catra tries moving again, she hisses, her entire body going visibly stiff. A shudder rolls down the flat plane of her stomach, and her ears shoot up, tail fluffing out. “Oh, fuck! Okay. Yes. This.” She rises and falls again, faster than before, crying out each time their hips crash together.

She-Ra barely remembers to keep rubbing Catra’s clit. She can feel the difference, too. Can feel each jolt that passes through Catra’s inner walls and ripples down her length. Through her haze, she figures out why—with each stroke, the head of her cock drags along a puffy spot on Catra’s front wall. She changes her angle just a little, trying to hit the same place even more directly.

After only a few thrusts, Catra fists the sheets and screams. Her head lolls back, and she squeezes impossibly tight, almost tighter than She-Ra can stand. She has to stop thrusting and hold her position, but it doesn’t matter, because she’s buried all the way inside, and Catra’s inner walls are  _ moving. _ Pulsing. Quivering with tiny jolts that rub and squeeze every inch of her at once.

For a second time, She-Ra’s pleasure spikes. Every bit of her clenches, throbbing as though she might burst…

“Do it,” Catra gasps, locking her gaze with She-Ra’s. “Come inside me, Adora. I want it.”

She-Ra comes, helpless to disobey. She empties in sharp spurts, marveling at the way Catra seems to pull each one deep inside. A wave of relief washes over her even as her body goes rigid, locked in its pose as she peaks. “Love you,” she rasps, her free hand flying to Catra’s hip. She needs another anchor point, something to steady her. 

Catra moans, rubbing her clit deliberately against She-Ra’s fingers, since they’ve inadvertently stilled. “Love you, too.”

It takes a while for their pleasure to wind down. Even after She-Ra finishes, Catra continues twitching around her for a while afterward. That’s pleasant too, almost soothing. A reminder of what she’s accomplished. She made Catra come in a brand new way, a way that opens up all kinds of possibilities. A grin breaks across her face, and when Catra catches sight of it, she rolls her eyes.

“Give me one mind-numbing orgasm and think you’re hot stuff, huh?”

She-Ra can’t help but focus on the compliment buried beneath Catra’s sarcasm. “Mind-numbing?” she asks, her grin growing wider.

“I said what I said.” Catra yawns, bending forward again and resting atop She-Ra’s stomach. Her head tucks well beneath She-Ra’s chin, so She-Ra bends down to kiss the fluffy hair of her mane, pleased by the presence of her familiar scent. 

“So,” Catra continues after a beat of silence, “were my dick-riding skills as good as the Catra in your dreams?”

She-Ra snorts. “You don’t have to compete with a fantasy version of yourself, you know. I prefer the real thing.”

“I’ll take that as a win.” With a yawn, Catra rests her cheek against She-Ra’s chest.

Soon, a contented purr starts up, and She-Ra savors the echoing rumble of it in her own body. Not only is it proof of a job well done, it means Catra feels safe with her. She’ll never take that trust for granted again. “Proud of yourself?” She teases, scratching the spot at the base of Catra’s tail that she knows her lover enjoys.

“Only a lot,” Catra drawls. Her purring grows louder. “But if you keep doing that, you’re gonna turn me on again. And if you turn me on again, you’re gonna have to fuck me again.”

She-Ra twitches within Catra’s warm, soft grip. “Where’s the problem with that?”

“If you fuck me again, I won’t go easy on you. I’ll make you put those big, impressive muscles of yours to good use.” Catra lifts her head and leers. “You think you can handle that?”

She-Ra grins. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
